1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to bicycle stem and fork tube assemblies of the type wherein an elongate bolt which passes through the stem, engages a lock nut which, upon rotation of the bolt is moved relative to the end of the stem and the interior of the fork tube in which the stem is housed, for effecting frictional engagement between the wedge nut and fork tube to secure the stem in the fork tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each of the following U.S. patents disclose means for effecting a frictional locking engagement between the stem and fork tube of a bicycle assembly: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,994,303; 2,133,010; 2,357,553; 2,383,273; 2,487,661; 2,505,648; 3,310,325; 3,361,455; 3,787,126; and 3,385,615.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,662 discloses a steering post for cycles and the like, wherein a surface of the wedge nut is provided with a plurality of axial flutes which are adapted to enhance the frictional engagement between the lock nut and inner surface of the fork tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,230 discloses a wedge nut fabricated from sheet metal having wedging end portions which are adapted to frictionally engage the inner surface of a fork tube.